Gara-gara cabe-cabean
by geminie88
Summary: Awalnya Niat Hinata mengajak Naruto, dan Sakura untuk naik motor sekaligus bertiga untuk menghindari keterlamabatan mereka menghadiri ekskul sekolahnya. namun ternyata peristiwa yang terjadi sungguh jauh dari harapannya ...


hai semuanya I'm back.. mudah-mudahan cerita ini adalah awal bagi penulis untuk bisa melanjutkan PR fiksi yang masih terbengkalai.

Semoga terhibur...

* * *

 **GARA-GARA CABE-CABEAN**

Hinata berdiri gelisah di depan halte yang tak jauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Disampingnya sang sahabat, Sakura Haruno tak henti-henti menggerutu, memaki seseorang yang tak kunjung datang- padahal mereka sudah terlambat untuk menghadiri ekstra kulikuler sekolah mereka.

"Ya Tuhan kemana pacar bodohmu itu Hinata-chan? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau kita bisa terlambat. Aku kan akan malu pada Sasuke-kun kalau sampai datang terlamabat di hari pertamaku mengikuti ekskul setelah lilbur musim panas ini" Sakura terus mengoceh hal yang sama berulang-ulang sejak 15 meit yang lalu. Tak tahu apa saat ini Hinata sedang kesal sekaligus khawatir.

Naruto Uzumaki sang pacar eh maksudnya sang tunangan. Kalian pasti masih ingat alasan dibalik pertunangan mereka yang absurb. Ya apalagi kalau bukan karena rasa posessif si tuan rubah yang tinggi melebihi bukit hokage yang digadang-gadang merupakan bukit tertinggi di kota konoha.

Sampai saat ini pun Hinata masih kesal mengingat kejadian itu, apalagi peristiwa di mana Naruto pura-pura masuk rumah sakit hanya agar di maafkan olehnya. Baiklah lupakan peristiwa yang sudah lewat sekitar berbulan-bulan itu. Kembali ke pokok permasalah utama, dimana Naruto belum juga sampai untuk menjemput dirinya dan sakura. Padahal pria itu sudah berangkat dari rumahnya sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Itu menururt kabar yang Hinata dengan lewat telepon saat Hinata menghubungi rumahnya. Namun sampai saat ini pria itu tak menunjukan batang hidungnya, padahal eksul mereka sudah dimulai sejak beberpa menit yang lalu.

"aku tidak tahu Sakura-chan. Tadi mama Khusina bilang dia sudah berangkat sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Aku menghubungi ponselnya berkali-kali pun tak diangkat. Sepertinya dia dalam perjalanan kesini" jawab Hinata sambil terus mengecek i-phone nya.

"Ya ampun Hinata-chan berapa jauh sih jarak rumahnya itu ke sini, apalagi dengan kebiasaan ugal-ugalannya seharusnya dia sudah sampai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu" Omel Sakura lagi " atau jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu padanya" lanjut sakura lagi tak sadar bahwa kata-katanya membuat Hinata semakin gelisah

"Jangan menakutiku Sakura-chan.." Ujar Hinata

"ehehe maaf ... habisnya aku kesal pada priamu itu. lagi pula aku yakin tak ada yang bisa menghalangi rubah itu untuk sampai pada sang putri pujaan" Sakura mengerling, meralat ucapannya setelah melihat Hinata yang semakin gelisah.

Baru juga Hinata akan menjawab ucapan Sakura, tiba-tiba sebuah motor cross trail berhenti di hadapannya dan Sakura. Sang pemngemudi masih menggunakan helm jadi dia tidak tahu siapa pengguna motor yang menimbulkan suara berisik itu.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sakura menunjukan isyarat bertanya, tapi gadis musim semi itu hanya menggedikan bahu tanda bahwa dia juga tak tahu siapa orang tersebut.

Si pengemudi motor turun kemudian segera membuka helmnya menunjukan muka tampan seorang pria yang sudah Hinata hafal, rambut kuningnya berkibar-kibar berantakan terkena angin. Siapa lagi jika bukan Naruto Uzumaki orang yang dari tadi menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka. Pria itu menampilkan cengiran lebarnya sebelum menghampiri Hinata dan langsung menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"hehe maaf sayang aku terlambat, tadi mobilku mogok jadi aku harus membawanya ke bengkel. Karena tidak ingin terlambat menjemputmu, aku meminjam motor ini pada si pemilik bengkel" Ujar Naruto setelah melepaskan dekapannya pada sang gadis yang masih berusaha memproses ulang kejadian yang terlalu cepat itu

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab pernyataan Naruto, Sakura menarik Naruto agar menjauh dari Hinata

"Naruto baka kenapa kau membawa motor? Bagaimana aku bisa numpang untuk ikut bareng ke sekolahan kalau begitu" teriak Sakura

"Eh ... ada Sakura-chan rupanya ... maaf aku tak melihat mu. Aku kira kamu tiang halte. Habisnya bodymu lurus sekali ..hehe " Naruto menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tak gatal.

Muncul siku-siku disudut dahi Sakura mendengar pernyataan Naruto, wajah gadis itu sudah memerah menahan amarah. Sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan Hinata segera menyela

"A... Sakura-chan bagaimana jika kita tumpuk tiga aja?" Ucap Hinata asal.

"Huh? Apa katamu Hinata-chan" Sakura mengalihkan padangannya pada Hinata

"Eh? Maksudku kita naik motor bertiga.." Ujar Hinata polos

"Kamu mau kita jadi cabe-cabean? Ide bagus juga, tapi Hinata-chan yang di tengah ya" Itu suara Naruto. Pria itu nyengir kuda.

"Huh?" Hinata tak mengerti dengan apa maksud Naruto

"Dasar baka mesum! Aku tak mau, kau tak lihat jika aku memakai rok" Kali ini Sakura yang menjawab

"Kau bisa duduk menyamping seperti ibu-ibu Sakura-chan. Lagi pula Sasuke pasti menilaimu jelek jika kau datang terlambat sekali" Naruto tahu Segala hal berbau Sasuke merupakan kelemahan gadis itu. Bagaimanapun Naruto menginginkan keuntungan di dekap oleh tungannya yang terlalu jaim itu.

Sakura terlihat mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara Hinata sendiri hanya diam memperhatikan tunangan dan sahabatnya yang berunding.

"Baiklah ayo" Ajak Sakura

Mereka menghampiri motor cross trail itu. jadi posisinya seperti yang sudah di rencanakan. Naruto duduk di depan sebagai supir, Sakura duduk di belakang dengan tubuhnya yang menghadap ke sebelah kiri jalanan, dan Hinata duduk ditengah-tengah, meskipun dia memakai celana panjang dan duduknya tidak harus seperti Sakura, tapi karena setia kawannya dia ikut-ikutan duduk menyamping, sebelah tangannya memeluk pinggang Naruto. Pria itu menggenggam tangannya lembut sebelum kembali memegang stang untuk bersiap berangkat.

"Sudah siap?" Naruto bertanya

"Eh ... apa tidak apa-apa jika kita tak menggunakan helm Naruto-kun?" Tiba-tiba Hinata bertanya. Gadis itu merupakan warga taat peraturan

"Tak apa-apa sayang kita cari jalan tikus yang tak terkontrol oleh kamera keamanan polisi" Jawab Naruto kemudian mulai menstrater motornya dan melaju.

.

.

.

.

Sakura mengayun-ngayun kakinya selama perjalanan menuju sekolahnya. Di depannya Hinata terus-terusan menanyakan kabar dirinya yang dia jawab dengan kata "baik-baik saja". Padahal sebenarnya keadaannya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

Meskipun jarak antara halte yang mereka tempati tadi dengan sekolah tidak terlalu jauh, hanya memerlukan waktu 15 menit. Namun rasanya perjalanan itu memakan waktu berjam-jam karena pantatnya terasa pegal sekali. Selain karena duduknya yang menyamping, kebagian jatah duduk sedikit itu membuat hanya sebelah pantanya saja yang menempel pada jok motor. Tangan kanannya berpegangan pada pinggang Hinata sementara tangan kirinya berusaha memegang pinggiran motor untuk mempertahankan posisinya.

Saking kesalnya, Sakura menendang sebuah grobak ketoprak yang sedang berjalan di pinggir jalan yang mereka lewati. Grobak itu tak sampai terjatuh sih hanya sepertinya si pemilik gerobak kesal kemudian mendo'akan yang tidak baik pada dirinya. Hingga tanpa aba-aba Sakura yang lama-kelamaan jatah duduknya makin berkurang tiba-tiba jatuh dari motor. Dia sempat berpegangan pada motor itu jadi tubuhnya terseret sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk melepasakan pegangannya. Motor itu terus melaju santai namun kemudian dia melihat Hinata pun menjatuhkan dirinya, dan gilanya lagi Naruto terus melaju tak sadar bahwa penumpangnya satu –persatu telah jatuh.

.

.

.

.

"Nah kita sudah sampai sayang ... " Ujar Naruto mengehntikan motornya di gerbang sekolah tunangannya itu. Pria itu tidak sadar bahwa teman bicaranya tertinggal di belakang

"Hei .. Dobe kenapa kau sendirian kesini?" Sasuke yang tadi duduk di depan ruang satpam menghampirinya

"Huh?" Naruto terheran dengan pertanyaan absurb sahabatnya itu. kemudian memutuskan untuk melirik ke belakang

"Eh? Teme kemana Hinata dan Sakura? Tadi.. tadi mereka duduk di motor ini" Naruto Panik tak menemukan penumpangnya

"Apa maksudmu Dobe?" Sasuke menekuk alis, heran.

"Tadi Hinata-chan dan Sakura menumpang di motorku tapi mereka tiba-tiba tidak ada disini. Jangan-jangan mereka di culik alien. Kau tahu kan pesawat alien itu jika terbuka bisa menarik objek yang tersinari oleh cahaya pesawatnya. Bagaiman ini?" Naruto kelabakan

"Jangan bergurau Baka ... ayo lebih baik kita sisir jalan. Jangan-jangan mereka berdua terjatuh dan kau tak menyadarinya. Dasar bodoh. Parkirkan saja motormu disini kita kesana pakai mobilku" Sasuke sedikit berlari mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran sekolah yang tak jauh dari sana.

.

.

.

.

Sakura berusaha berjalan mendekati HInata. Untung saja luka yang di alaminya tak terlalu berat selain lututnya yang berdarah dan telapak tangannya yang lecet. Dia bersyukur memakai rok panjang hari ini. Meskipun rasanya lutunya cukup sakit saat di bawa berjalan, tapi nalurinya yang menghkhawatirkan sahabat indigonya itu lebih besar. Apalagi wajah Hinata terlihat pucat sekali.

"Hinata kau tak apa?" Gadis musim semi itu bertanya sambil duduk di hadapan sahabatnya yang terlihat pucat

"Sa-sakura?" Hinata mendongak memandang Sakura " Ya Tuhan ... apa kau baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau terjun dari motor?" Suara Hinata sedikit bergetar karena masih kaget

"Aku tidak terjun dengan sengaja dari motor si kuning bodoh yang meninggalkan kita di jalanan itu" Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya pada Naruto " Sudahlah ... jadi kenapa kau juga ikut terjatuh?" Tanya Sakura

"Itu... aku... aku khawatir saat melihatmu jatuh. Jadi dengan reflek aku terjun dari motor Naruto-kun. Tapi tak kukira rasanya sesakit ini" Rintih Hinata mengusap siku dan lututnya yang lecet dan berdarah.

"Dasar bodoh, seharusnya kau tak ikut terjun denganku. Kau kan tinggal menarik Naruto untuk memberi tahu bahwa aku terjatuh kemudian kalian bisa melakukan pertolongan padakau. Kalau begini bagaimana jadinya kita?" Tanya Sakura memandang jalanan yang lengang.

Naruto memang sengaja mengambil rute yang sepi kendaraan karena menghindari polisi. Tapi siapa sangka kejadiannya akan seperti ini. Jadi mereka sendiri yang rugi. Sakura mengutuk ketidak pekaan pria kuning bodoh itu. Apa dia tidak merasakan bahwa penumpangnya berjatuhan.

 **Dasar Kuning idiot!**

Hah mengutukpun rasanya percuma.

"Apa kau bisa berdiri? Jarak sekolah sedikit lagi. Tinggal satu belokan. Sebaiknya kita berjalan saja" Ajak Sakura

"Aku tidak yakin Sakura-chan" jawab Hinata

"Baiklah aku bantu.. ayo!" Sakura berusaha berdiri kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Di sudut mata kanannya dia melihat sebuah mobil datang dari arah belokan ke Sekolahnya.

"Auch.." Hinata mengaduh saat berusaha berdiri dengan memegang tangan Sakura.

"Sakura–chan sepertinya itu Naruto-kun dan Sasuke-kun" Hinata berujar saat sebuah mobil mendekat dan berhenti tak jauh dari mereka, sehingga dia bisa melihat dua orang lelaki yang duduk di jok depan mobil tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai merasa telinganya kebas karena terus-menerus mendengar ocehan Naruto. Sahabat pirangnya itu masih menyangka bahwa kedua gadis yang tadi di boncengnya di bawa oleh alien. Ocehan yang tak masuk di akal bagi orang yang berfikir jernih. Tapi begitulah, dia harus menerima nasib jika salah satu temannya itu bukan golongan orang-orang yang berfikir dengan logika. Atau setidaknya kapasitas otaknya memang tak pernah pria kuning itu gunakan untuk berfikir. Tak heran kenapa dia merupakan salah satu anak yang mendapat rangking sepuluh terbawah saat mereka masih satu sekolah yang sama.

Sasuke tidak tahu apa Naruto di sekolahnya yang baru masih mendapat rangking bawah atau tidak. Semenjak tahun ajaran baru mereka memang berbeda sekolah. Sahabatnya itu di depak dari sekolah mereka. Selain bodoh dan malas, Naruto merupakan langganan ruang BP. Buku catatan keburukan atau yang biasa mereka sebut sebagai buku hitam yang seharusnya untuk jatah mereka selama tga tahun di Senior High School, malah sudah habis di tahun pertama si kuning itu. saking seringnya dia membuat pelanggaran.

Tapi jangan salah meskipun sahabatnya itu lemah dalam bidang akademik, di lapangan Naruto merupakan seorang expert. Otaknya selalu berjalan lebih cepat dari orang-orang sekitarnya. Apalagi dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Sasuke-teme bagaimana kalau mereka benar-benar di culik oleh alien dan di bawa keluar angkasa. Sepertinya kita harus menghubungi NASA untuk meminta bantuan" Ocehan itu seperti background suara musik yang sekarang sedang mengalun dalam mobilnya.

Sasuke tak menghiraukan sahabat kuningnya itu. Apalagi saat matanya menangkap dua gadis yang sedang berdiri terpincang-pincang di pinggir jalan tak jauh dari mobil yang sedang di kendarainya. Bungsu Uchiha itu memutuskan menghentikan mobilnya tak jauh dari mereka..

"Hei ... kenapa kau berhenti?" Naruto masih bertanya belum sadar alasan Sasuke mnghentikan mobilnya.

"Lihat ke arah depan dobe ... jawabannya ada disana" Ujar Sasuke sebelum keluar dari dalam mobil

"Huh?" Naruto segera mengikuti perintah Sasuke dan matanya langsung melotot tak percaya. Disana sekitar beberapa meter dari tempatnya, Sang kekasih dan sahabat pink yang dari tadi dia khawatirkan sedang berdiri. Sepertinya mereka dalam keadaan kurang baik-baik saja. Kali ini dugaan Sasuke memang benar, mereka berdua terjatuh di jalan. Kenapa dia sampai seceroboh itu dan tak merasakan beban motornya yang berkurang saat dua gadis itu jatuh.

Naruto sedikit meringis membayangkan omelan yang akan di dapatkannya dari Sakura. Namun hal itu tidak terlalu bermasalah di bandingkan bagaimana dirinya menghadapi sang tunangan. Hinata sih mungkin tidak akan mengomel, namun jika gadis itu sudah merajuk, nafsu makan Naruto bisa hancur selama gadis itu belum memaafkannya. Pria kuning itu menghela nafas dan segera keluar dari dalam mobil. Mengikuti jejak si raven yang sudah berjalan menjauh.

"Sayang...!" Naruto berlari mendahului Sasuke dan langsung memeluk Hinatanya. Tak memperdulikan Sakura yang sedikit mundur menghindari tubuhnya. Hampir saja tubuh gadis itu akan jatuh lagi jika tidak di tahan oleh sepasang tangan lain.

"Sa-sasuke-kun" Cicit Sakura saat mengetahui tangan itu milik sang pujaan hati. Mungkin tak lama lagi akan jadi kekasih. Hehehe...

"Hn ... kau tak apa Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya kemudian membantu Sakura berdiri di atas kakinya sendiri.

" .." Saking gugupnya Sakura tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya jadi dia hanya memberikan gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ayo kita segera ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan kalian berdua ... Dobe bawa Hinata. " Ujar Sasuke sambil membantu Sakura berjalan.

Wajah Sakura seketika merona dan debaran jantungnya pun berdetak lebih kencang saat Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya di bahu gadis itu. kalau dengan seperti ini Sasuke jadi lebih perhatian padanya, sepertinya jatuh dari motor Naruto tidak buruk juga. Bahkan sumpah serapah yang sudah siap dia katakan pada si kuning itu seketika luntur dari otaknya... huh cinta memang obat dari segala rasa sakit.

"Lingkarkan tanganmu di leherku sayang!" Bujuk Naruto saat dia mengangkat Hinata di kedua tangannya. Sayangnya Hinata tak mengindahkan perkataan pria itu.

"Kau bisa marah padaku setelah kita memastikan tak ada luka serius yang kau alami" Lanjut Naruto lagi. Begini nih jika Hinata sedang merajuk.

"Ini kan salah Naruto-kun" Akhirnya Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

Salahnya? Jelas-jelas gadis-gadis itu yang terjun dari motor yang dikendarainya. Bukan dia yang menjatuhkan mereka dengan sengaja. Tapi ya sudahlah demi kekasih tercinta dia mengalah kali ini. Dari pada Hinata alot untuk di ajak kerjasama.

"Iya ... iya... maafkan aku OK. Sekarang lingkarkan tangannya!" Bujuk Naruto lagi.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Naruto.

"Auch..." Gadis itu meringis, rasanya sedikit ngilu saat sikutnya yang terluka bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Tahan OK" Ujar Naruto prihatin sebelum dia berjalan mengikuti Sakura yang di rangkul Sasuke untuk membantu gadis itu berjalan.

Naruto sampai lebih dulu di depan mobil Sasuke kemudian langsung membuka pintu penumpang. Dia meletakan Hinata dengan Hati-hati kemudian ikut bergabung dengan gadisnya itu duduk di kursi penumpang. Biarkan saja Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di depan.

Pria kuning itu menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya. Menarik pelan-pelan tanagn gadis itu, menginveksinya lalu saat menemukan luka di daerah sikunya, dia meniup-niupi luka tersebut dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

Naruto membaringkan Hinata di atas tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu tertidur di pangkuannya selama perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit. Syukurlah luka-luka yang di alami gadisnya itu tidak terlalu parah, dan mungkin dalam beberapa hari kedepan sudah mulai kering. Dia mengecup pelan dahi Hinata kemudian berbalik, siap menghadapi berbagai pertanyaan yang akan di ajukan oleh sang nyonya rumah, Khusina Uzumaki yang dari tadi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Jadi?" Pertanyaan singkat itu mengawali segala penjelasan sang putra terhadap ibunya.

"Hmmm... Ibu tak menyangka kau sebodoh itu. calon menantuku jadi lecet-lecet seperti ini karena ulahmu" Ujar Khusina setelah mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Wanita setengah abad yang masih segar bugar itu tak habis fikir dengan ketidak pekaan putranya.

"Bu ... sudah ku katakan itu akibat Sakura yang menendang gerobak dia jadi terjatuh. Spertinya si pemilik gerobak itu tak terima dengan perlakuan Sakura terhadap gerobaknya. Jadi dia mendo'akan yang tidak-tidak. dan karena do'a orang teraniaya selalu di dengar oleh Tuhan. Jadilah Sakura jatuh dari motorku. Tapi yang tak ku sangka adalah Hinata ikut-ikutan terjun dengan Sakura" Naruto menjelaskan sekali lagi.

"Itu tandanya Hinata-chan peduli dengan Sakura. Sudahlah biarkan Hinata tinggal beberapa hari di rumah. Kasihan jika dia harus pulang kerumahnya dan tinggal sendirian di sana. Ibu akan menjelaskan pada Hiashi-san, kalau selama dia sedang di luar kota, Hinata akan tinggal bersama kita. Kau cepat mandi!" Khusina keluar dari kamar putranya.

Naruto buru-buru menutup pintu dan mulai menyeringai ... hehehe ... kali ini dia bisa melakukan apapun pada gadisnya, mumpung mereka hanya di tinggal berdua di dalam kamar.

Semoga Tuhan menyelamatkan Hinata dari kebuasan sang Rubah Ekor Sembilan ...

* * *

Huft ... lama sekali tak menulis jadi agak kaku lagi... Maaf jika ceritanya sedikit absurb, sbenarnya cerita ini merupakan murni pengalaman penulis. walau mungkin di tambah sedikit bumbu dramatisir di dalamnya, hehehe ... OK Jaa nee


End file.
